Vampire Slayers (UED)
The vamprie slayers, also known as the UED (United Evolved Divisions) are a small group of vampire killers The are evolved humans with strength, speed, senses, endurance and regeneration which is equal to any vampire. Since vampires have no regular weaknessess they haven't been able to attack vampires at all, since they dont know anything about their weaknesses. Another of their capabilities is having no blood type and they do not bleed from any injury, meaning their scent towards a vampire has no apparent taste. It is known that a regular human can be turned into an evolved human from being injected with their blood, but the 'procedure' is risky, all normal humans have a different blood type, so they must be careful where to inject the blood. Abilities strength: Evolved human have greatly enhanced physiology, strength being their main priority of exploitation to their enemies speed: like vampires they appear as a mere blur while running, the majority of running speed is even greater than vampires senses: Evolved humans are able to hear, see and smell greater than a normal human, hearing is their greatest advantage, but since there is a limit to the endurance the 'noises' bring on indescribable pain healing: their healing process depends on the the type of injury, a dismemberment or an arm or a leg mainly needs to be reattached, when it is a case of skin or infection they heal instantaneously. Their healing process, however doesn't affect their aging unless they suffer several injuries from time to time. It is unknown if an evolved human may possess any special abilities Death Although they can heal they can only stop their aging process and can die from old age, even when they appear young. evolved humans mainly possess the same weaknesses as regular humans i.e impalement, dismemberment, disease, starvation, thirst. Vampires have found that even when a head had been severed it kept on moving for several minutes Transformation An evolved human is created both genetically and through a full transformation from a regular human. a transformation is described as very traumatic, the development physically is described as the coldest feeling in a persons body, first they have to be injected with the blood of an evolved human, where the blood slowly makes its way towards the body, draining out all normal chemicals, this process of the transformation takes up to 2 days to complete. Also during the two days their mustles constantly tend to flattern and build up again. In the middle of the transformation their eyesight, hearing and sense of smell is cut from their body and makes them unconcious. when a transformation is complete the new evolved human describes it as a difference toward a newborn vampire, their possitive emotions such as happiness and surprisment are uncontrollable during their first day. Origin The beginning started with Hamlin, a four thousand year old vampire, he became human again and still kept his abilities and venomous trait. Memebers Xeen - leader Woren Dren Jayde Maya Gale Kien Flo Marik Lucas Alfred Tess Koura Cacia